


Holiday Parties

by SquiffyRogue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Three short, self-conatined stories of pure fluff. Each ship is contained within its own chapter so you can just read the ship you want or read all chapters.Ch1: MoicyCh2: SymbraCh3: Pharmercy





	1. Winter Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise short fics written as an added gift for my girlfriend. :3

The annual party where everyone from Overwatch and Blackwatch would come together and celebrate the year’s end and winter holidays. Titles, ranks, occupations, none of it mattered for the next several hours. Even still, Angela found herself on the outs. Sure, everyone who she met was friendly and able to strike up idle conversation, but it was all so draining and none of the conversations felt real unless they were the short ones she was able to hold with her usual colleagues like Ana, Lena, and Reinhardt. Other people she didn’t even know in the organization were all so starstruck and frankly just annoying. 

After excusing herself from an annoying man who seemed all too eager to try and engage the doctor in more than just a conversation, Angela grabs a drink and sneaks her way to the outside balcony. The crisp, still air caresses Angela’s cheeks like an old memory of her winters in Switzerland, but it’s the quiet and getting away from the bulk of the noise that provides her with the most relief. At least out here it was just her, the snow, and the eggnog. A small sip of the liquid makes her face sour as it was not at all what she was expecting but the sound of the balcony door opening and shutting draws her attention quickly elsewhere.

“Fancy seeing you out here,” Moira chuckles and slides up next to Angela to take in the snowy landscape dimly lit by the full moon. 

“I was trying to have a moment to myself, but it seems even that will be denied,” Angela chuffs and tries to take another sip of the eggnog. When she pulls another displeased face, it does not go unnoticed. “I can’t believe Ana and Jack mandated the party be dry this year just because Reinhardt drank a few newbies under the table.”

“Ah, you appear to have received a bad batch of the eggnog,” Moira smirks and holds her mug out to the doctor. “Here. Take mine.”

Angela raises a curious brow and trades her mug of eggnog for the one offered by the scientist. The tiniest sip is taken but once she is hit with that familiar burn of rum all bets are off and her sips become larger. 

“Still upset I decided to join you?” Moira chuckles at Angela’s reaction and pulls a flask out of her pocket to fill the mug the doctor had given her. A quick swirl barely mixes the drink but getting the strong hit of rum is hardly unwelcome.

“Yes, but at least now it is tolerable,” Angela giggles and playfully bumps into Moira’s side. Even though she was usually at odds with the Blackwatch scientist, every now and then it was nice for them to have cherished moments such as this. Moira didn’t dabble much in small talk and tended to find that kind of chatter a nuisance yet she always seemed to not mind it if it were with Angela.

“You’re quite amusing,” Moira breaks the silence that was hanging between them. “The golden doctor of Overwatch. Always intent on saving people and making the world a better place. Yet here she is outside avoiding as many as she can.” The scientist chuckles darkly and finishes off her drink. 

“Just because I want to save innocent lives doesn’t mean I enjoy parties or crowds,” Angela scowls and downs the rest of her drink in a single go. With the drink gone, it only makes her frown intensify. “Do you have any more?”

“Aye, but not much,” Moira hands Angela her flask and lets out a mocking laugh when the doctor takes a large shot directly out of the canister. “You plan on paying me back for that? I don’t drink the cheap stuff.”

“If I plan on making it through the rest of this party, I’m going to need it,” Angela grumbles and hands back the nearly empty flask.

“Who says you have to?” Moira hums into the flask as the last of the liquid drains into her mouth. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve made face and chatted. What will suffering a few more hours around these people bring you, hm?” Moira smirks and leans against the railing with one arm. 

Angela is quiet for a moment as she mauls the question over in her mind. Usually she stayed for the free drinks and having fun with her coworkers, but the lack of alcohol was making the crowd damn near unbearable. “If it was going to be a dry party, I wish they would have made it smaller,” Angela sighs. “But you’re right. Perhaps I should just go home.”

“Who says you have to?” Moira’s grin turns more sly as she pushes herself off the railing and closes the already small distance between them.

“So is this why you shared your rum? Trying to liquor me up?” Angela shakes her head with a laugh. She knew exactly what the scientist was insinuating. At least if they slept together this time it would be under pleasant circumstances and not in the heat of an ethics fight or using the other’s research without permission or that one time when Moira didn’t refill the coffee maker.

“Darling, we both know it would take more than this flask or even two to get you even close to pissed,” Moira laughs and trails a hand slowly down Angela’s arm. “So, what do you say?”

Angela braces her hands on Moira’s shoulders to keep her balance as she gets on her tiptoes to place a quick, soft kiss to the scientist’s lips. “Let me grab my purse.”


	2. Private Party

“Sorry, ma’am, but you’ve already used all of your beverage tickets,” the bartender doesn’t even try to hide his exasperation anymore.

“Who the shit uses  _ paper _ drink vouchers anymore? What kind of archaic system is this?” Sombra slams both hands on the bar in frustration which causes the eyes of those nearby to snap in her direction.

“Apparently there was an issue last year with the electronic vouchers allowing people to drink more than their allotted amount,” the bartender sighs. “You are more than welcome to  _ purchase _ any drinks but we are only able to take cash due to the aforementioned incident.”

“This is bullshit,” Sombra growls and pushes herself away from the bar to storm off. It was so much better when it was just Talon having a party but since it was the end of the year, this was the annual winter holiday party the organization held for all their big and immediate allies. So many people, so much data wafting around in pockets and purses in the form of IDs and credit cards. All of it completely useless with the bar’s dumb rules. How was she even supposed to get a buzz? She didn’t even bring any money because Amelie had told her that the party would be identical to last year.

_ Amelie _ .

Sombra’s eyes narrow as they scan the crowd. Sure enough, there was the French woman seated in a booth. As their eyes meet, Amelie gives the hacker a smug grin as she hands the waiter cash for another glass of wine. “You planned this,” Sombra mouths and gets a wink from Amelie in return. “Pendejo.”

Maybe some fresh air would help clear her mind and plot her next course of action. As she closes the glass door behind her, she notices a woman standing near the edge of the pavement. It doesn’t take long for her to recognize the face as Satya Vaswani.

“My apologies, I did not think this area was part of the event,” Satya says softly with her arms folded defensively against her chest. 

“It’s not,” Sombra answers and takes a few steps closer. The famed Vishkar architect looked as beautiful as ever but it was plain to see something was wrong. Normally she wouldn’t care about the troubles of others, but something about Satya pulled her heart in a way to legitimately care. “Something wrong?”

“It’s very.. loud. And there are a lot of people,” Satya’s brows knit into a furrow as she looks down to the snow dusted grass. 

“Well, yeah, that’s what a party is, chica,” Sombra laughs and steps beside her. “If you don’t like that, at least you can get drinks.” It was now Sombra’s turn to frown and grumble, “Or it would if they didn’t put a stupid two drink limit and cash only.”

“I don’t drink,” Satya says flatly.

“So, that mean you’re not gonna use your tickets?” Sombra asks curiously. Satya shakes her head and pulls out the two paper stubs and hands them off to a more than eager hacker. “Ah! Gracias, amiga!”

“No, my name is Satya,” the architect responds.

“Ah, ‘amiga’ is Spanish for friend,” Sombra chuckles at the misunderstanding, finding it endearingly cute.

“Why would you call me your friend when we have only just met?” Satya looks up from the grass to meet the hacker’s eyes. “I don’t even know your name.”

“You can call me Sombra. See? Now we know names, you’ve given me drinks, we’re well on our way to being best friends!” 

“Isn’t it customary for friends to exchange gifts?” Satya tilts her head curiously to the side.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I guess?” Sombra’s cheeks tint a light pink as she pats her pocketless dress. She was completely caught off guard by that statement and now felt like an asshole for not having something to give Satya in return for the drinks. Her fret dissipates the moment the architect starts to giggle.

“You’ve given me a bit of company and an excuse to stay away from the crowd,” Satya hums softly. “That’s the best gift I have received in a long time.”

“Heh. Glad to be of service,” Sombra snickers and lightly bumps her shoulder into Satya’s which only causes the architect to giggle more. The hacker could see her relaxing and opening up more even as a light wind causes her to shiver. “If you hate parties and don’t drink, then why are you even here?”

“It was requested I make an appearance as one of Vishkar’s leading architects. However, I doubt many have even realized my presence,” Satya gives a small shake of her head and rubs her exposed arms to try and generate some warmth.

“Standing out in the cold isn’t much better,” Sombra puts an arm around Satya’s shoulders to give her some warmth and is surprised when the woman doesn’t hesitate to cuddle into her side. Maybe there was something more to be had at this party after all. “Hey, what say we dip and go to a nearby cafe? It’s quiet this time of night and they do great teas, coffees, and pastries.”

“Tea sounds lovely, but I think I am done with being out and about,” Satya slides her right hand into Sombra’s that is around her shoulders and gives it a gentle squeeze. “However, I would not mind.. spending more time with you.”

A rush of warmth explodes from the pit of Sombra’s stomach as the conversation shifts. “My hotel is close. My company didn’t spare any expense when putting us up this year,” Sombra says in a low, husky voice. Her spare hand cups underneath Satya’s chin to let their eyes meet. “What do you say?”

Satya leans in slowly and carefully to give the hacker ample time to pull away or change her mind. A soft, please sound escapes from both once their lips touch. 

“Let me grab my purse.”


	3. Mistletoe

“This is ridiculous,” Fareeha looks down with a frown and pulls at her sweater. She had heard of ugly sweaters but this one really set the bar higher this year.

“That’s the point!” Angela giggles and grabs her by the arm to lead her into the party.

The festivities were already into full swing with music blasting, Reinhardt already looking to have a drinking competition with Zarya, and laughter filling the air as Ana recounted embarrassing stories about Jack and Gabriel. Fareeha silently counted her blessings that she wasn’t the focus of her mother’s tales this time, or at least not yet.

“You know, I used to hate these parties.”

Angela’s words snap Fareeha’s attention away from the party at large as she looks to her girlfriend, “Oh? What changed?”

“There was a lot of people between Overwatch and Blackwatch. These parties would be filled with so many. Most of which I didn’t even know their names but they all knew mine,” Angela sighs. “But now? Now it’s different. It doesn’t feel like that now. It feels like.. like..”

“Family?” Fareeha chuckles and pulls the doctor into her side with the aid of an arm thrown around her shoulders.

“Yeah,” Angela says breathlessly and tilts her head up to smile.

“Oi! That’s not how it works, luvs!” Lena shouts with a laugh from across the room.

“Huh?” Fareeha blinks. “What are you—?” Lean makes a pointing gesture upward and suddenly it all makes sense. Angela and her were standing directly under the mistletoe.

“Don’t keep us waiting, habibti,” Ana chimes in and now the entire focus of the room was honed in on their position.

Fareeha’s cheeks turn a deep crimson from being put in the spotlight. She had kissed Angela more times than she could count, but it was different with so many eyes on them. The usually suave and confident soldier was now reduced to an awkward teen. Something her girlfriend was all too happy to exploit.

“What? Don’t you want to kiss me?” Angela fakes a pout. “Or should I find someone else to stand under here with?”

The challenge lit a fire under Fareeha and Angela lets out a surprised shout when the soldier grabs her by the arms to dip the doctor downward and place a lasting, passionate kiss. The cheers explode around the room and a few yell words of encouragement for more which makes Fareeha dip Angela even lower. The doctor has to wrap her arms around her lover’s neck for support and one leg kicks up in the air having had the balance knocked out of it.

“Now that’s the true Amari showmanship,” Ana chuckles. “At least that’s something you got from me and not your father.”

“Mother!” Fareeha shouts with a laugh, but the older woman shrugs nonchalantly while drinking her tea.

The rest of the party went well with laughs and stories shared between everyone. Angela had found her place curled up into Fareeha’s side and giggling progressively more into each mug of eggnog. Fareeha didn’t understand the beverage and was much happier going pint for pint with Reinhardt but regrettably had to eventually tap out. She learned the hard way last year to not outdrink the German, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t give it a good show.

“Right! Time for ugly sweater contest results!” Lena shouts and gestures for everyone to gather around. “As ya know, we all got a vote but couldn’t vote for ourselves. Mei and me just did the count and,” Lena loudly makes a drumroll sound with her hands on the table. “Ana wins! Better luck next year, everyone!”

“Ah, I’m sorry we didn’t win, Schaztli,” Angela sighs and half-leans, half-falls into Fareeha’s side. “I’ll make our sweaters really ugly next year.”

“It’s fine,” Fareeha smiles into the kiss she presses to Angela’s forehead. “I had fun looking ridiculous with you.”

“Well,” Angela’s smile turns more sultry as she stares deep into her lover’s eyes. “At least now we can go home and take these off. What do you say?”

Fareeha’s hand slips down to give the doctor’s bottom a quick squeeze and whisper in her ear, “Let me grab your purse.”


End file.
